


How Does a Moment Last Forever ?

by thephantomrunner



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Hurt, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ft Lefou's beautiful boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: Stanley teaches Lefou to read, and in return Lefou does something for him(Prompt by le-fou-s on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

As the music ended, Stanley quickly let go of Lefou's hand , excusing himself quietly. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating and so much blood rushed to his ears that his hearing was being impaired. He needed to find somewhere he could be alone. 

He stole away to the balcony, letting the air clear his lungs and enter his bloodstream. He had been bold and danced with Lefou when they switched partners. Lefou made no objections as the other man entwined his fingers with his, but he did look alarmed before he decided to follow along. 

As a man, he wasn't supposed to express his feelings. It was a sign of weakness. Stanley had never been good at this. Years of being mocked in elementary school for it, he developed a way to release his feelings without showing it. So Stanley carried a book, about the size of his hand that fit in his breast pocket- along with a small pot of ink that easily fit in the pocket of his pants and a quill that fit in his shirt. Keeping himself from passing out after the bold move he had just made, he pulled out his quill, dipped it in his ink and with a shaky hand began scribbling notes. 

After scribbling his concerns in the journal, he closed the small book up resolving to go downstairs and apologizing to Monsieur Lefou. He took another deep breath that was cut short by a distinct voice behind him. 

"There you are," 

Stanley jumped, turning around to look at Lefou standing in the doorway giving him a small smile. 

"I was afraid you had gotten ill when you didn't return. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Lefou walked onto the balcony, standing next to Stanley "Are you alright?" 

"I'm," his voice cut him off "I'm fine, thank you" 

"Hm," Lefou studied his face closely before turning and looking up at the sky as night had fallen. "It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" He asked airily, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that had been present sense the beginning of their conversation. 

Stanley swallowed in response. "Yes, it's lovely" he stopped, before deciding to continue "Lefou, I apologize about earlier. Dancing with you, I mean. I wasn't t-" 

"It's fine" he was looking down and his cheeks were red. Stanley couldn't tell if his face read disappointment or relief. 

"I wasn't-" 

"What are you reading?" Lefou quickly cut him off, pulling the small book Stanly was trying to conceal from under his arm. 

"It's... Just a book I... I carry around," he gently grabbed the book out of Lefou's hands trying not to seem frantic. 

Lefou looked longingly at the book, then at the sky. "I never learned how to read. " he sighed quietly 

Stanley cleared his throat, gaining confidence as the conversation had been shifted away from him. "Why not?" 

"I never really needed to know how." He shrugged " Gaston said I never would have caught on," his voice broke at the mention of his friends name. Lefou knew Gaston was dead, but part of him wished he could see him one last time. Their last meeting hadn't been pleasant, but the weak part of Lefou longed for Gaston. 

Mrs. Potts had assured Lefou that he was to good for Gaston, but part of him thought that without Gaston, he had next to no one. Gaston was to good for him and that's why he left him. He had been utterly shocked when Stanley had danced with him a few hours prior to where they were now. 

"I... I could teach you. To read, I mean" Stanley offered,

"You... Really? You would do that?" Lefou looked at him, surprised. 

"Yeah, we could meet at the tavern tomorrow morning. I could bring some books and teach you," 

"That would.. That would be great," Lefou said, still hesitant. His lips drew into a faint smile "Maybe we could meet somewhere quieter? I'm not the best at focusing and I get distracted easily." He laughed internally thinking about all the failed hunting trips with Gaston. 

"No worries, your company would be enough. We could meet in the field?" Stanley suggested. 

Lefou nodded leaning in slightly "I'd like that," 

Stanley unconsciously leaned foreword, his heart leaping out of his chest as his eyes focused on Lefou's round face. He quickly broke the gaze, pulling him into an awkward hug. 

"It's getting late, I should head out" he pulled away from Lefou. "I'll see you tomorrow," Stanley swiftly turned and left the door resisting his urge to kiss the man. 

"See you tomorrow," Lafou whispered, left in utter silence and confusion, thinking "What the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou learns to read and he and Stanley share a moment

Lefou sat in the field, a few sheets of stacked paper in his hand. He had been waiting there for a while, but it was warm outside and he didn't need a jacket. 

It was the start of the week, so it had been busy in town, but he could help but wonder if Stanley was even going to show up. Sure, it had been him who proposed the idea, but Lefou felt as though it had been a spur of the moment thing due to the awkwardness and tension. 

There was only a few things Lefou was completely sure of: there was no woman alive that would appeal to him, Gaston is dead (and also an asshole), and that Stanley made him nervous. 

The only person he had ever really thought about romantically was Gaston. He knew that the attraction was unhealthy, but even though he was dead, it still lingered. When he had been dancing last night, and Stanley's hand touched his, his heart rate sped up and his palms became sweaty. He didn't know why.

He had known Stanley for a while, but he had never thought of anyone but Gaston in that regard. Did he like Stanley? The thought occurred to him, but it also occurred to him he wasn't good enough for Gaston and he'll never be good enough for Stanley.   
Maybe he wasn't going to show up. Maybe he forgot. Or maybe he just didn't care about him they way Lefou thought he did. 

"Lefou! I'm sorry I'm late," The voice of Stanley, tired and gasping for air, broke through the cloud of negative thoughts forming in his mind. "You know how busy it is in the village on workdays" he let out a nervous laugh. 

Lefou smiled slightly, happy to be remembered. His smile faded, however, when he looked up at Stanley's face. He obviously knew what Stanley looked like, but in that moment he had resolved that he had a crush on the man based on appearance. Any feelings of happiness he had felt disappeared as his own insecurities about his crept into his mind. 

"Anyway, it's early so I brought some bread... You don't have to eat it... Just... I mean I," Stanley stumbled

Lefou chuckled thoughtfully, pushing his thoughts aside "Thank you," 

Stanley sighed loudly and sat down, pulling a book out of his satchel along with a scrap of parchment and some coal. "So, I thought we'd start with the alphabet." He pulled out a paper with the letters scrawled on them. Lefou nodded, a sign for him to continue. "I though we'd start with you writing them out, then the pronunciation?" 

Lefou nodded, taking the piece of coal from him and messily copying down the letters. After a few minutes he handed the paper to Stanley who began to look over it. Lefou studied is face as he did so, more interested in Stanley than what he was doing. He'd never noticed that Stanley's lips were pinker than most, or that he had coal smeared over his eyes as well as blush over his cheeks. That was new. And it was also very attractive. 

He most definitely was in love with this mans face. 

But he'd learned from past experience, that it didn't matter if what was on the outside was pretty if the inside was rotten. 

But Stanley wasn't like that. He could feel it. 

Stanley finally looked up at him, making eye contact that Lefou quickly broke. "It's good. You have good penmanship. Um... Now I'll say them a you repeat?" Lefou nodded in response. 

After doing repetition a few times, Lefou felt as though he had an easy grasp on the letters. 

"I want you to try to write this," Stanley scribbled something down and then turned the paper around to show the shorter man. 

Lefou gripped his writing utensil and began to write slowly what Stanley had just written. His pen began to shake when he started to write the 'e', as he forgot when he was supposed to start and the curve in the middle was confusing him. 

Stanley saw this and wrapped his hand around Lefou's, guiding him through every motion. Lefou felt his face heat up at the contact, before focusing back on writing so his mind wouldn't run wild. 

After a few more seconds, he looked up proudly to reveal his name written on the paper. 

Stanley smiled at him "Now try to write everyone's name in the town that you know. I'm not going to write anything. I want you to sound it out." 

"I don't think I-" 

"You can. What the worst that could happen? Besides, I'm right here if you need help," Lefou reluctantly turned back to his paper, with a new look of determination.

Now it was Stanley's turn to admire Lefou. He loved how his round face was scrunched up in focus and how his tongue stuck out from the corner of his small, pink lips. He watched when he saw a frown form on his face as he smeared his writing and started on a fresh square. 

After a long while of stopping, crossing out and tearing up paper, Lefou was able to produce a list of the people he knew in town. 

Stanley looked over the paper before looking back up at Lefou. "You know, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for." He felt his nervousness melt away as he saw Lefou's face flush. 

"Really?" He whispered absentmindedly, rubbing his fingers over where he had written Stanley's name. 

"Of course. You caught on faster than I did, or any of my siblings I've tried to teach." 

Lefou gently folded creases in the papers. "I don't know about that. Gaston used to say-" 

Without thinking, Stanley brought his finger to Lefou's lips, silencing him "I don't know what he said, but I know it wasn't positive. And if it wasn't, it most definitely was not true. You're one of the smartest people I know" 

Lefou looked at his skeptically "I don't believe you," he laughed light heartedly, breaking the seriousness "but, thank you." 

"You don't have to believe me," Stanley said, bringing back all of the seriousness the conversation had garnered before. "But so many people know it's true," he took a breath and placed his hand over Lefou's. He felt his heart began to race and his conference began to grow. "And even if you're not smart, you're kind, funny, loyal" 

Lefou's face began to burn as a shy smile crept on his face. 

"And you're adorable- especially when you blush," Stanley smiled boldly, tossing it all on the line. 

They stayed like this for a couple moments: Stanley with his hand over Lefou's and Lefou looking down embarrassedly. 

"We should head back." Lefou broke the silence. 

Stanley felt any hope and confidence he had gained slip away. "I.. We should, I guess" He stood up dejectedly, Lefou following quickly behind. 

He gripped Stanley's shoulders, keeping him from moving "But thank you. I don't think anyone's ever been this kind to me. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around and I-" 

Stanley quickly cut him off "I love being around you. Thank you for coming with me, I had a lovely time. We can do it again soon and next time I'll bring some books we can read together" 

"I'd like that" Lefou whispered back. He subconsciously leaned foreword resting his head on Stanley's chest, and wrapping his harms around the slender mans body. 

Stunned, Stanley didn't move. Lefou realized his friend frozen in place, and quickly released the embrace only to have Stanley grab his chin and press his lips against the other man. Lefou almost pulled away in shock, but instead he let himself kiss Stanley back. 

He lifted his arms around Stanley's neck, standing on his toes to reach better as Stanley cupped his face, pulling him closer. Neither one of them expected the other to act the way they did, but they were happy. 

Reluctantly Stanly pulled back for air, but he he still kept his forehead on Lefou's. "I have to go," he said, his family and dinner stepping into his mind. "But I'll see you tomorrow?" He ran his thumb on Lefou's soft, round cheek. 

Lefou was breathless. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments/kudos and for sticking around for another chapter! I hope you liked it. Iknow my grammar is probably garbage so if you see any mistakes please correct me. 
> 
> Alsoo, if you guys have any prompts for a fic about these two please send them to me. I need things to write and I've become unhealthy obsessed with this ship :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of my fic! Thanks everyone who read, gave kudos or left a comment. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lefou sat in the very back corner of the tavern with a piece of parchment in front of him and a pen in hand. Over the past few weeks, he had started reading and writing prolifically, determined to accomplish the task. Stanley had been helping him a lot and he couldn't be more grateful. Not just in regards to his reading, but how he felt about himself. 

Stanley had always been very kind to him. He never yelled at him when he made a mistake or made fun of him when he screwed up a letter. He know it had only been a few weeks since he and Stanley had started seeing each other, but he came to conclusion that he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. And he was most definitely in love with him. 

The admiration and attraction he felt to Stanley was completely different to his infatuation with Gaston, and it felt so much better now. 

So in many ways, he felt like he needed to repay Stanley. Stanley had told him multiple times that his affection is return was enough, but Lefou didn't feel that way. 

So here he was in the noisy tavern, words and letters jumbled up in his mind. 

He suddenly felt two hands rest gently on his shoulders. 

Lefou turned around, smiling up at Stanley. He subtly grabbed one of his hands 

"What are you up to?” Stanley took the seat next to Lefou, trying to peer at the paper he was writing on. 

Lefou folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. “Nothing,” 

“It’s obviously something,”Stanley pressed, gently grabbing Lefou’s hand under the table, out of sight to anyone. 

“Nothing that you should concern yourself with,” Lefou smiled, trying to look convincing 

“Are you practicing?” Stanley still tried to peer at the papers. 

Lefou put a finger on his nose, “I’ll tell you later,” 

“Fine” Stanley agreed reluctantly. 

"Do you want to head out?" Lefou asked "Its getting kind of crowded" 

Stanley nodded in response, standing up after Lefou did so "We could head over to the field? It's a quiet place where you could concentrate," 

Lefou shook his head "Actually, I'm really tired," he said. It wasn't a lie-he had been up trying to write this damn thing. "I think I'm just going to go home," he didn't want to stop until he was done. 

"Oh," Stanley looked disappointed "Well, I'll walk you home" he said 

"You don't have to. You're house is closer. I'll just see you later," 

"I want to walk with you. I haven't see you lately." Stanley grabbed his hand "I hope you're not avoiding me," he added, only half joking. 

"No!" Lefou argued, letting the tavern door close behind him. "It's not that at all. I've missed you," he looked up at him

Stanley smiled "I've missed you too," he responded. 

The walk was silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, it felt very natural. Once they had gotten far enough away from the village, Lefou grabbed Stanley's hand, entwining their fingers. 

Once they arrive at Lefou's small cottage, Stanley had kissed his forehead promising to see him tomorrow. Lefou responded only with a nod and a kiss in return. 

After Stanley had left, the papers were sprawled on his desk in disarray and ink covered his fingertips. 

He groaned crossing out another line. He just wanted it to be perfect

As the hours ticked by, he felt sleep begin to win the battle over his body. He gently closed his eyes, but not before writing on final line on the paper 

"I lov you," 

\----

Lefou was jolted awake by the sound of rapping on his door. He groaned standing up, only to have a sharp pang in his back. That's what he gets for falling asleep on an unsteady wooden chair. 

He opened the door, only to be greeted with laughter. 

Stanley was standing there holding a loaf of bread as well as a bouquet of flowers. 

"Good Morning," he said, suppressing another laugh as he handed the flowers to a half awake Lefou. 

"What's so funny?" Lefou groaned, putting the flowers on the table. 

"You just have..." Stanley laughed again, pressing his hand to Lefou's cheek and wipping at it gently. When he pulled his hand away there were black ink smears on his fingertips.

He laughed "Did you fall asleep writing?" 

"Stop laughing," he whined "I fell asleep writing a damn poem for you," pulling the paper off the table and handing it to the taller man. 

Stanley took it, his eyes scanning over the smeared words. He only struggled to read a few of the words but he didn't have the heart to tell Lefou that he'd misspelled some of them. 

Stanley began to laugh as he read over the last line. Lefou glared at him, snatching the poem from his grip only to have it pulled back out of his. 

"I love it." Stanley kissed his pouting lips 

"It's awful. You laughed at it," Lefou pointed out. 

"I'm only laughing at you. You're too funny," he replied looking at the ink spot on his lovers face. 

Stanley pulled him into a reluctant hug, as Lefou struggled slightly before relaxing with a defeated huff. 

"You spelled love wrong," Stanley pointed out with a chuckle. Lefou bit down on his shoulder, earning an "ow," from Stanley who didn't stop laughing 

"But, I love you too," 

Lefou didn't response, just kept his head in the crook of Stanley's neck. Stanley rested his chin on the shorter mans head, squeezing him lightly.

They could have stayed like this forever, and there was no one who would interrupt them. 

"I'm gonna write you another one," Lefou said, voice muffled by the fabric of Stanley's peach vest. 

"Please do," Stanley responded "It was really beautiful. Even if it did sound like an awful Shakespearean monologue." 

Lefou pinched him lightly but responded with "I love you so much. Thank you for teaching me," 

"I'm so proud of you," Stanley smiled down at him, not breaking the embrace "And I love you too. So much"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading the first part of my fic! I hope you enjoyed. :) I've been so obsessed with this ship, and I'm so sad there are few fanfic's about them :( 
> 
> Anyway, I have no creative bones in my body so I used a prompt on tumblr. : D


End file.
